stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Lupia
|occupation = |title = Chief Medical Officer |stationed = |rank = Lieutenant |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Robert Lupia |children = |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |actorsource = |actor = Michelle Lee Hendricks |image2 = VLupia.gif |caption2 = Doctor Lupia studies medical records. }} Doctor Valerie Lupia (née Robison) is the Chief Medical Officer of the . ( ) Early life and career Valerie Robison was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, North America on Earth in 2262. She would join Starfleet and began her medical career in 2280. During her 16-year career in Starfleet, she served on a total of 3 ships, including various freighters, cruisers and starships. The Rittenhouse missions In 2289 it was here on the that she meet Robert Lupia, her future husband, who was working as an Engineering Officer. In 2290, Lupia was promoted to Commander and was married to Valerie by the ship's Captain. After Robert's courtmartial, Valerie's request for transfer was denied by Commodore Voss. Dr. Lupia remained on the Rittenhouse for the remainder of it's five-year mission. She rejoined Robert at Starbase 23 in 2294 as a full Lieutenant. Starbase duty Valerie served as a Medical Officer at Starbase 23 during the time the was being repaired. During this time she met several of the Justice crew, including The Captain. Impressed with her devotion to duty, and wanting to keep her with her husband, The Captain requested that Dr. Lupia be assigned to him as Chief Medical Officer. The Justice missions In 2295, Lupia was assigned to the , under the strange Efrosian Captain, when she signed on as the ship’s Chief Medical Officer. Valerie has had a much easier time fitting in with the Senior Staff than Robert has. As such, she is much more easy going around them. She has tried to keep Robert out of trouble, and sometimes acts as a go-between between him and other officers when he's in a bad mood. Family and personal life Valerie's mother was an anthropologist in Starfleet and, as such, was away from home for long periods of time. She was responsible not only for Valerie's interest in books, but also for her fascination with alien culture. Valerie grew up with her father, a dentist with a private practice in Pittsburgh. When the time came, though, Val decided to follow her mother's footsteps and go to Starfleet Academy. She graduated from the Medical School and began her career on board a starship. Relationships When Valerie transferred to the USS Rittenhouse, she met, and became involved with, Robert Lupia. The two married when Robert was promoted to Commander and remain so to this day. Robert's stint on starbase duty was hard on the couple, since Valerie stayed with the Rittenhouse until the end of her tour. Now reunited, the couple have had to deal with many trials, including Robert's near death after being exposed to a weaponized virus. Memorable quotes Chronology *2262: Valerie Robison is born *2280: Begins her Starfleet career upon entering Starfleet Academy *2290: Valerie Robison marries Robert Lupia. *2291: Robert Lupia is court martialed and reassigned. Valerie remains on the Rittenhouse to complete her tour. *2295: Lieutenant Lupia is assigned as Chief Medical Officer of the Background information *Hendricks is married to Eugene R. Hendricks, who plays her on-screen husband, Robert Lupia. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:USS Justice (NCC-556) personnel Category:Tales of the Seventh Fleet